Generally, continuous form computer printers or copiers are fed fanfold or zigzag folded paper having a rather long length (continuous form) from a stack. Each panel or sheet of the continuous form is usually defined by transverse perforations or scoring. In the formation of a stack of fanfold continuous form paper, the paper is folded back and forth and creased at the perforations defining alternate fold lines until the desire stack height is obtained. As the paper is being oppositely folded at the perforations or scoring, the paper fibers are given an initial directional fold memory, to facilitate refolding and restacking of the fanfold paper at the original fold lines. Examples of fanfold paper folding devices are illustrated in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,985,676 Hand Dec. 24, 1934 2,495,994 Ward et al. Jan. 31, 1950 3,124,350 Huffman Mar. 10, 1964 3,547,430 Assony Dec. 15, 1970 3,912,252 Stephens Oct. 14, 1975 4,151,985 Gladow May 1, 1979 4,332,581 Thompson Jun. 1, 1982 4,508,527 Uno et al. Apr. 2, 1985 4,820,250 Bunch, Jr. Apr. 11, 1989 4,917,657 Bunch, Jr. Apr. 17, 1990 4,976,677 Siversson Dec. 11, 1990 5,123,890 Green, Jr. Jun. 23, 1992 5,149,075 Crowley et al. Sep. 22, 1992 ______________________________________
However the strength of the directional fold memory of the paper at each fold line is frequently weakened as it passes through the printer, making it difficult for the printer outfeed collector to reform the paper into a neat and orderly stack. The problem is particularly magnified when the fanfold paper is feed through an electrophotographic printer having high temperature fuser rollers. Proposed solutions to this problem have been suggested in the Negoro et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,382, issued Jan. 21, 1992 and the Bergeman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,894 issued Jun. 23, 1992, along with other patents classified in U.S. Class 400, subclass 613.2.
Advanced Technology Corporation of Duarte, Calif., is presently selling opposed moving belt devices under the brand name "Paper Cat", that are mountable along the sides of a printer outfeed collector with belt-teeth to engage and move the fold lines downward to assist in refolding fanfold paper discharged from the printer.
Although such prior art devices may assist in refolding and restacking fanfold paper, they are either too expensive or are only moderately successful.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it is rather inexpensive and quite reliable and effective in both refolding and restacking fanfold paper discharged from the output of a computer printer.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in reviewing the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.